


【盾冬】绝对标记

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 特殊期来得非常突然的Bucky倒在了家里，而抑制剂早已用完，他原本以为自己会因未服药而死亡，没想到暗恋对象和好朋友Steve却因担心他而闯入了家中……





	【盾冬】绝对标记

Bucky没有想到自己的发情期来得这么突然、这么迅猛。

他难受地蜷缩在床边的角落里，厚重的棉被已经被他踢到了床下，房间内的空调已经不能阻止自己体内逐渐升起的高温，以及溢满整个房间而根本无法控制住的属于自己信息素的甜味。

他头晕目眩，眼前被灼热的发情期体温烧得一片模糊。发情期足足提前了一周，家里的抑制剂在上个月就已经用完了，而他还没来得及去补购——原本没有出差错的话，他本该在今天下课后就会去医院领取。Bucky痛苦地呻吟了出来，他整个人汗津津的，犹如刚从水里捞出来一般，体温高得可怕。

他当然知道omega在发情期没有服药而导致死亡的新闻日渐累积，Bucky呼吸急促，开始感觉有些喘不上气起来。他努力地想要爬起来，却根本没法使出一丝力气——这该死的性别分化！无论他在心里如何咒骂，他却再也抬不起手去拿起不远处柜子上的手机——他的心脏开始收紧绞痛，发情期没有得到有效照顾的疼痛开始缓慢蔓延至他的全身，Bucky感觉自己眼眶里满是生理性的泪水，没有人会发现他倒在这里的话，他就只能等待死亡了吧……

Bucky浑浑噩噩的，闭上了眼睛。

紧促的敲门声却在这个时候响了起来。砰砰砰的拍打声说明了声音的主人有多焦急，“Bucky！Bucky！你在里面吗？！”

是Steve！

是他的挚友，他的竹马……还有他的暗恋对象。

他有些无力地笑了笑，也对，也只有这个傻大个才会过来寻找自己。明明是Alpha，却跟身为Omega的自己像小时候一般亲密无间，他曾次次以为对方也倾心于自己，可每次的暗示和试探都得不到这个榆木脑袋的回应……傻子！可每次当他快要放弃这场无疾而终的暗恋时，Steve又能及时给予他无法放手的心动。

他张了张嘴，想要告诉对方他在里面，可灼热的体温使得他喉咙沙哑，Bucky自以为大声的回应，却不过是细若蚊呐。

Steve很快冲了进来。他先是被满屋子的信息素给熏得有些茫然，然后很快反应过来这是Bucky的发情期到了。扑鼻而来的甜腻的奶香味诱得他有些冲动，Steve猛地拧了一把自己的大腿，提醒自己应该冷静下来——他马上朝Bucky冲了过去。

“抑制剂呢？！”Steve紧张极了，他小心翼翼地将Bucky扶起来靠在自己的怀里，然后被对方湿透的衣服给吓到了。

“没有了……”Bucky张嘴却又是吐露出连续的呻吟，他难耐地往Steve身上蹭了蹭，对方身上的体温冰凉的让他有些舒服，Alpha的信息素稍微缓解了他的痛苦，属于自己喜欢的Alpha气息让他下体忍不住吐出粘液，他动情了。

“我…我去给你买。忍一下，乖。”Steve被Bucky的信息素勾得硬了起来，Alpha和Omega天生相互吸引的属性让他无法逃避信息素的作用——却也不仅仅是信息素的作用，还有对方是自己喜欢的人这个事实。心爱的人正可怜兮兮地躺在自己的怀里，下体早已高高挺立，正一下一下地往自己身上磨蹭着。鬼使神差的，他将手抚上了Bucky的臀部，果不其然，对方的后穴已经湿透了，他摸了一手黏糊的液体，为接受Alpha的侵犯做好了准备。

“别去……”Bucky摇了摇头，他全数丢弃了羞耻心，凑过去在Steve的嘴唇上胡乱舔弄着，“不要抑制剂…要你……”

“这不是你清醒的时候会说出来的话。”Steve觉得自己的下体硬得有些发疼，正肿胀的被勒在裤子里。源自本能的性冲动让他想要将面前的人扑倒然后狠狠地插进去，而两人朋友的身份又实实在在的提醒他不能这么做。Bucky却不想管这么多，他脑袋昏沉得厉害，一切的事情等发情期过去再说吧，现在他只想让Steve Rogers狠狠地操他，于是他说，“我清醒得很，我现在想要你操我！”

“Bucky…别！” Steve惊呼了一声，而Bucky已经低下头扒开了他的裤子，将他的性器含入了口中。鼻腔内溢满的Alpha的味道让他着迷，他眷恋地舔弄着这个巨大的家伙，一想到等一下这根肉棒就会在自己身体里驰骋，他忍不住兴奋起来。

他的口活并不是很好，磕磕绊绊的几次差点就咬到了Steve的肉棒。但Steve本人却性致高昂，他低沉地喘息着，下体一下一下地往柔软炙热的口腔内顶弄，他忍不住伸手按住了Bucky的头部让他含得更深。管他什么friendship吧，他现在只想操他的宝贝！

Bucky的手上沾满了Steve性器上分泌的液体，黏滑的液体让他口交得更为顺利，他的口腔因发情而变得更为温热柔软，喉咙的收缩挤压着性器的顶端让Steve低吼出声。

“好了，上来。”男人命令道。Bucky兴奋地瑟缩了一下，乖巧地起身，整个人趴在了对方的怀里。Steve将自己的内裤扯掉，然后狠狠地塞在了Bucky的嘴里。Bucky呜呜地哀叫了一声，身体跟着不安分地扭动了一下，换来对方重重地往他屁股上一拍，“咬住！不是你先开始勾引我的吗？”

天啊…这可跟平时的好学生Steve不一样，床事里的他也太帅了吧……Bucky昏昏沉沉地想着，感觉自己不受控制地又湿了一大片。

Steve却没给他时间用来思考。

他狠狠地拍打着Bucky的臀部，像教育不听话的小孩子一样，直到整个屁股都开始通红了起来，就如同一颗香甜诱人的水蜜桃似的。Bucky呜呜叫唤着，疼痛中带来的刺激让他的前端忍不住喷射出了白浊，让空气变得更加淫靡起来。

“不听话的Bucky就要挨打。”Steve狠狠地揉捏起对方的屁股，让它在自己手里挤成各种淫乱的形状。他伸出手指，毫不犹豫地戳进了Bucky的后穴。Omega的后穴已经做好了接受Alpha插入的准备，自动分泌出了粘液，穴口正可怜兮兮地收缩着。他增加了一根手指，模拟着性器的抽插往里抠挖着，戳弄着。他时而曲起手指顶弄，又时而抓住内壁扯拉，而不经意地擦过敏感点更是引起对方的一阵瑟缩。

Bucky觉得羞耻极了，他正浑身散发着奶香味的信息素勾引着Steve，屁股正被对方拍打得不住抖动，嘴里还紧紧咬着有对方味道的内裤。这一切实在是太靡乱了…Steve伸手将Bucky嘴里的布料拿了出来，沉声道，“叫出来，我想听。”

Bucky被对方的手指玩弄得不断呻吟，他甚至不敢相信这种甜腻的呼喊会从自己嘴里发出来，而Steve死死地望着他，像一头雄狮一样紧盯着自己的猎物，他被Bucky的呻吟声勾引得情欲高涨，雪松味的信息素越发浓厚，与Omega的奶香味混合在一起，愈发的诱人。

后穴的手指加到了三根，酥麻的感觉从尾椎传到了脊柱上，Bucky不住地呻吟，紧攥着床单的手指红白交错，他忍不住挺弄着自己的性器往Steve的大腿上磨蹭着，他眼神迷离，眼睛红红地流出生理性的泪水，他强忍着羞耻用手掰开了自己的臀瓣，对Steve说，“可以了…进来吧。”

Steve的下身硬得胀痛，他凑过去同Bucky交换了一个缠绵的吻，他低低地开口唤他，“宝贝。”

下一秒，他握住自己滚烫胀大的性器抵住了不断收缩的穴口，狠狠地、直直地往里插了进去。

“啊……！啊…Stevie……”被填满的巨大快感让Bucky意乱情迷，他伸出手抱住了对方的腰，将自己紧紧地贴了上去，脑袋可怜兮兮地靠在了对方的肩膀上，不住地呻吟。

Steve转头咬住了他的耳朵，他自然深知Bucky的耳朵一直以来都十分敏感，他模拟着性器抽插的动作，用舌头卷起耳垂舔弄着，嘴里发出嗞嗞的水声，舔得对方的身体在自己怀里又软了几分。

Bucky呻吟着夹紧了Steve的腰，火热的肌肤表面相贴，而男人挺腰在柔软紧致的甬道内抽送着，从未被开发过的娇嫩内壁紧紧地吸附着巨大的肉棒，他甚至能感觉对方性器上的青筋勃起，而冠状的头部次次擦过了自己的敏感点，自己淫乱极了，不住地哀求对方更深一点，饥渴地夹紧了挂在对方腰上的腿。

“这么甜……”Steve着迷地吸了一口属于Bucky信息素的味道，甜腻的奶香就如同本人一般可口。Steve坏心眼地将自己的性器全数抽出，湿润的龟头正在穴口不安分地打转着，他上下滑动，引得对方又是一阵喘息。

“别这样……Steve…给我……”Bucky哀求他，将自己凑过去胡乱在Steve的脸上亲吻着。

“求我。”而男人却是毫不留情地要求着。

“我……”Bucky着实讲不出口，他害羞极了，他从来没有讲过这些话，即使是对Steve他也说不出口。可后穴内未被填满的空虚感让他难耐极了，他亲吻着男人，可对方无动于衷，他只好低声开口，“求你…插进来……”

“哪里插进去？”Steve还没打算放过他。

巨大的空虚感笼罩了他，Bucky决定让一切羞耻心都见鬼去吧，于是他开口了，“你的肉棒……求你用肉棒狠狠操我……”

Steve再也忍不住了，他狠狠地操进Bucky的后穴里，一次又一次的撞击在他的敏感点上。Bucky的呻吟在他耳边变成了催情的春药，他低下头吻住对方，将甜腻的呻吟全都吻进了嘴里。

他狠狠地撞击着Bucky的后穴，睾丸拍打在臀瓣上发出啪啪地响声，性器和小穴的连接处流出透明的黏液，他伸出手将对方柔软的、有些微微凸起的胸部抓在手里不断亵玩，挤压成各种形状，又恶劣地捏起粉嫩的乳头拉扯着，可怜的小红点颤抖地挺立起来，看起来美味极了。

被操得有些红肿的穴口紧紧地挤压着火热的性器，巨大的肉棒往着更深的地方顶弄而去，有好几次Bucky觉得对方已经操到了他的生殖腔，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，下身被Steve快速抽送着，而身前敏感的性器也被对方握在手机撸动着，他惊喘了一声，整个人靠在男人的怀里忍不住颤抖，收缩蠕动的后穴夹紧了对方的肉棒，分泌出一股股液体喷在龟头上，他哭叫着射了出来。

Steve闷哼了一身，抱紧了怀里的Bucky，缓慢而温柔的亲吻着他。待到对方逐渐平复了气息，他抚摸着对方汗湿的额头，轻声问道，“舒服吗？”

“舒服……Stevie……”高潮过后的身体绵软无力，Bucky乖巧地靠在Steve怀里，接受着对方充满爱意的吻。然后他听见男人有些危险地开口，“那现在轮到我舒服了，宝贝。”

高潮过后的后穴敏感得很，而Steve却毫不留情地在Bucky的敏感点上碾压过去，性器用力地捅到最深处，往他的生殖腔里顶出了一条缝。Bucky惊叫着，被他顶出了满脸的泪水，他可怜地哀求着对方，“慢一点……”

Bucky满面潮红，后穴痉挛地收紧着，臀部的嫩肉被睾丸拍打得通红，甬道内细微的疼痛带来触电般的快感。生殖腔被不住顶弄让他为Steve打开自己的身体，龟头马上就往里探了进去，紧接着就是一下接一下大力地顶弄。

他视线被泪水模糊了，被对方吻得通红的嘴巴半张着，吐露出可怜兮兮的喘息。Bucky在男人的怀里被操得不断起落，他哭叫着想要逃离这场激烈的性事，又被对方握住腰肢狠狠地钉死在肉棒上。

Steve朝他开口，“对不起，Bucky，我要标记你。”

“别……！”Bucky来不及拒绝，他感觉到Steve的性器在不断胀大，整个顶端刺入了他的生殖腔内，涌向顶端的精液使得头部形成了一个粗大的球，Steve成结了，然后狠狠地卡在了自己的生殖腔里，而对方低下头，用嘴叼住了自己颈后的软肉——Steve凶狠地咬住了Omega的腺体，用牙齿穿透了薄薄的皮肤。

Bucky被疼得叫出了声，他感觉到所爱之人在自己体内成结，他被对方给标记了，疼痛中他感觉到对方的精液涌入了生殖腔，被巨大的性器堵住了无法流出。

这样是会怀孕的吧……Bucky昏昏沉沉地想。

两巨火热的躯体拥抱在一起，待到身心融合的状态慢慢结束，他安静地靠在Steve胸膛上，慢慢地开口，“你不该标记我。”

“我很抱歉，现在标记可以洗去…”Steve回答他，但Bucky从未见过这个温和的男人会有如此强势而不容拒绝的一面，“但我不会允许你这样做的。”

Bucky有些无力，“那你以后遇到喜欢的人怎么办？你知道Alpha标记了Omega说明了什么吗？”

“我当然知道。我爱你，所以想要标记你，让你成为只属于我一个人的Omega，任何Alpha都不可以靠近你，你的余生只能同我绑在一起，与我一起度过。”Steve觉得自己从未像现在一般大胆过。

“傻子，笨蛋……”Bucky笑了出来，他举起手想要狠狠锤对方胸口一拳，却又不舍得地放下了手，“我喜欢你好久了。”

Fin.


End file.
